


《重叠的虚空》BY：狡兔-巴达克的幻梦之旅。

by Akira1120



Category: 318, Vegeta - Fandom, サイヤの日2020 - Fandom, 七龙珠, 卡卡罗特 - Fandom, 巴达克, 贝吉塔 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira1120/pseuds/Akira1120
Summary: 人物归老鸟和丰太郎OOC归我脑洞归我
Kudos: 2





	《重叠的虚空》BY：狡兔-巴达克的幻梦之旅。

重叠的虚空

这天，首先让巴达克觉得别扭的地方，是那个从没出过错的机器钟。泛着金属色泽的指针固执的定在三点十八分，任他怎么拨弄，时针和秒针都一动不动。  
巴达克决定放弃这个倒霉的时钟，可即使他把这玩意从窗户砸出去，下一秒，它还会回到桌面上，同之前放它的位置分毫不差。  
这太奇怪了，巴达克终于察觉到这里的诡异。所有的物件都象在预备着，不变，不动，即使前一秒他把这砸的稀巴烂，下一刻整间屋子又都恢复成3点十八分时的完美模样。这让巴达克产生了一种错觉，好像他也该老实的坐下来等，等着……什么呢？  
巴达克烦躁极了，他憋屈的在屋子里乱转，却不敢在碰任何东西，他担心自己真的会被这怪异的地方同化掉，想不起自己是谁，记不起自己要干什么……等等，自己要干什么？应该是……先出去，吧？对，先出去！离开这倒霉的怪房子！  
巴达克尝试着去拉动门栓，本应锁死的大门竟轻而易举的被打开了。巴达克只想着赶紧离开这屋子，却没看到，在他踏出门扉的那一刻，机器钟咯噔一声，秒针开始转动了。  
巴达克没想到门外林立着无数间屋子，它们的窗户都闪着光，他甚至能听到，那些屋子里传出的笑声。这是什么地方呢？巴达克胡乱的走了两步，心里越发没底了。这不是赛亚星，也不是他征服过的任何一个星球。  
然后他就听见姬内的声音，就在一个房子里，她好像在呵斥拉蒂兹。想到自己的妻儿，巴达克忙拉开那扇屋子的门，然后他就站在了一片茵茵绿草地上，看着姬内追着拉蒂兹，而他的大儿子在追他的小儿子。  
那是……卡卡罗特？巴达克目瞪口呆的看着那个跟自己一模一样的孩子，疑惑着，他都能跟拉蒂兹打架了？  
看着母子三人其乐融融的闹腾着，巴达克竟然觉得自己的眼角有点潮，可硬汉怎么能儿女情长呢？在他也想走过去的时候，那扇消失的门莫名出现在脚下，然后他又站回了道路中央。  
巴达克想再去找那间屋子，可望着无数一模一样的房子……终于生出一丝绝望来。巴达克开始觉得自己在做梦，一场噩梦，可是……要怎么醒过呢？或许答案藏在某一扇门后，抱着这样的想法，巴达克又拉开了一扇门。  
这一次，他站在了一片荒原。一个高挑挺拔的年轻赛亚人站在丸子飞船边，看他那乱蓬蓬的长发……是长大后的拉蒂兹吗？在巴达克想喊他时，一阵狂风略过，然后巴达克就看到了那个同样长大的小儿子。  
然后的剧情直转而下，巴达克眼睁睁的看着自己的两个儿子生死相搏直到同归于尽……他想冲过去，随后果然又离开了。  
这究竟算什么？算什么？！巴达克气愤极了！赛亚人杀了赛亚人，他的两个儿子都死了，这究竟是梦，还是会发生的未来呢？  
再一扇门里是赛亚皇宫，穹顶上镶嵌的珠宝光彩依旧，确实是这没错了。可……为什么，自己要站在这呢？巴达克尝试着向前走动几步，这次他没被传出去。巴达克大胆的跑起来，然后就见到了赛亚王贝吉塔三世，他正怒吼着。  
巴达克回想他上一次大吼大叫的事，好像因为一个潜力很好的孩子抢了王子的风头？那这一次呢？然后他就见到已经长大的小王子，面容冷厉的掐住了贝吉塔三世的脖子。等一下！巴达克叫喊着，可这时他才发现自己根本发不出任何声音。  
弑父的贝吉塔四世戴上了王的象征，他的眼神里没有愧疚，只有燃着的火。巴达克听见他说，‘自私狭隘的人永远无法带领赛亚人冲破被奴役的枷锁!’  
再次出现在街头的巴达克努力的喘息着，他明白，他懂王子眼里燃烧的究竟是什么……如果那是真的未来，如果那未来需得用自己双子的命去换，那哪怕是要自己主动献祭他们，他也会追随着王子的脚步直到踏破那囚笼镣锁！  
巴达克不确定的再次推开一扇门，他真的希望看到，赛亚人挣脱束缚，自由的活着。可眼前却是白茫茫的一片，那硕大的能量弹，直冲而下……他的身后就是赛亚星，那是他的家乡，是他的种族栖息的地方，那里有他的家庭，为了妻儿让他生出了无畏的勇气，他抱着必死的决心，迎了上去！  
巴达克用尽了他全身气力，虽然如同蚍蜉一般，可无数赛亚人的力量汇聚到了一起，那挣出里的短暂空隙，让无数丸子飞船载着他们的希望，逃了出去……巴达克闭上眼，融进刺骨的光中，他觉得自己化成了一缕思念，一丝勾着那些孩子，一丝奔向他的爱人。  
他听见姬内的呼唤，“巴达克，醒一醒，你看……卡卡罗特已经睁开眼了。”  
END -狡兔  
赛亚人日快乐！


End file.
